


out up in the trees (like I meant it)

by strangersit



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Choking Kink, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gaslighting, M/M, Over Clothes Stimulation, Teasing, Wheelzier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangersit/pseuds/strangersit
Summary: Richie wants to make it to the Hanlon farm without distractions. Mike has other plans.





	out up in the trees (like I meant it)

“Fuck!” Richie hissed, biting down hard at his lower lip. Mike Wheeler, his boyfriend, kept staring straight ahead.

“What’s wrong, honey?”

“Mike… We’re almost there.”

Mike frowned, his hand stilling, holding Richie’s dick firmly through his shorts as he looked around the place. “Are you sure? All I see is… _bush.”_

“Mikeniel, it’s a farm.”

Mike looked back at him, his thumb finding the outline of his clothed cockhead and rubbing it in quick motions. Richie tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “No shit. How close are we?”

“Really close. It’s been a long time b-but we’re almost th-there,” Richie gulped as Mike kept rubbing the tip of his cock. “Babe…”

“Let’s pull over real quick. Let me suck you off.”

Richie looked at Mike, his warm brown eyes filled with lust as he licked at his upper lip. “I wanna blow you.”

“Jesus Christ. Go away, Satan.” Richie looked back to the road, feeling the car hit every outgrown plant. “Mike must be waiting-”

“I wanna suck your cock, taste your jizz again,” Mike smiled deviously and moved his bony fingers down to press against Richie’s balls. “I’ll let you fuck up into my mouth and choke me on your dick.”

“Lord Jesus take the wheel,”

“I’ll even call you daddy too.”

The empty road was filled by the sound of Richie pressing down hard on the breaks, making Mike get thrown forward, his head hitting the windshield. “ _Ow, shit!”_

“Mike!”

“Arggghhh, you ass!” Mike massaged his temples. “Ow - _fuck_ ” Richie pulled his seatbelt off, quickly trying to pull Mike’s hands off of his head and looking for any sign of bruises.

“Baby I’m so sorry…” Mike resisted, covering his forehead and turning away from Richie. “Baby. Lemme see,”

Richie managed to take a good look at Mike’s forehead, moving his hands to hold onto his skinny hips as he peppered soft kisses on his face. “I'm…. sorry… baby…. love….bug…. my… one… prince… charming…..hnng….” Mike was a blushing mess when Richie pulled away, the both of them sharing a soft smile as they connected their lips.

“Asshole.” Mike sighed into the kiss.

They broke away with a lewd sound, Richie’s hands caressing Mike’s cheeks. “You okay?” He asked. Mike nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine. My fault I took my seatbelt off and teased you in the first place.” His cheeks flushed even harder. “Was I doing good? I mean, was-was it, uh..”

Richie let out an astonished breath, holding tightly to Mike’s neck, his boyfriend’s change of demeanor making his heart bloom and ache at the same time. “You are so fucking precious.”

“Stop,” Mike broke eye contact, the sting in his head disappearing as his cheeks and ears began to burn.

“You did so good, oh my God.” Richie kissed the tip of Mike’s nose, smiling.

“Gross. Don’t kiss my nose.”

“You want me to kiss some place else of you?” Richie joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike let out a huff. He bit the insides of his cheeks, looking away from Richie and into the trees surrounding them. “You know…” He bit at his lower lip. “Since you made me bust my head into the windshield,” He looked at Richie, finding his eager eyes already on him. Richie smirked at him and he smirked back. “I guess you should do the sucking on this fine-” Richie practically jumped Mike, grabbing for his belt loops and nipping at his clothed abdomen. “-afternoon-” Richie bit down at a particular sensitive spot near Mike’s ribs and he squealed in laughter. “-my, my ol’ lad.”

Richie wasted no time, smiling back at Mike’s laughter as he pulled down the zipper of his pants. “It would be my pleasure,” He pulled Mike’s cock out of his boxers and relished in the exact moment Mike’s giggles turned into a surprised gasp. He licked a stripe up his dick and looked up at Mike. “To do all of the sucking… on your pretty, nerdy cock,” He swirled his tongue around the head of Mike’s dick and Mike bucked his hips up, his dick throbbing into full-hardness. “Baby boy.”

Richie cupped Mike’s balls, pulled him entirely out of his boxers and quickly began to go down on Mike. Mike’s knee jerked up against the door, his breathing erratic as he buried his fingers into Richie’s thick mop of curls. His eyes were shut tight, his hands following Richie’s head and going up and down in quick motions. A particular good twirl of Richie’s tongue had Mike pressing down on his head, holding him against his crotch and moaning out. “F-fuck,” Richie keened on Mike’s dick and he forced his hand out of Richie’s hair, worried about choking him too hard. His whole body trembled as Richie held himself down, Richie’s free hand gripping the upholstery for dear life. “Fuck!”

Richie pushed himself up, thick trails of saliva connecting his plump lips to the ruddy head of Mike’s cock, tears spilling out of his blue eyes. His voice was absolutely wrecked as he spoke: “Choke me on your cock, gorgeous.”

Mike nodded, placing his hand on the back of Richie’s neck and guiding him back down. “You wanna choke on my dick, honey?” Before Richie could hum back at him, Mike pushed him all the way down, Richie’s nose meeting the thin hairs at the base of Mike’s dick. “Like this?” He held back a moan when Richie whined around him, the sound absolutely filthy inside the car. He pulled him back up by his hair, Richie’s cheeks wet by the constant flow of tears spilling out of his eyes. Richie’s mouth was dripping a moisture of saliva and precome, his constant gulps not being enough to swallow down all of it. He looked utterly filthy, his lips resting around the head of Mike’s cock and looking up at him through his eyelashes. He whined, his eyes pleading for Mike to guide him back down. “You liked that?” Richie did his best to nod, his tongue lapping at the underside of Mike’s dick. “I don’t know baby, you’re crying. Maybe if I do it differently you’ll feel better. Maybe you want it like this,” Mike guided Richie all the way down, making Richie swallow him in one go and pulling his head back up, not giving Richie time to adjust before slamming his head on his cock repeatedly. The wet sounds of Richie’s mouth were mixed by Mike’s grunts, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth hung open as he used Richie’s mouth. Richie let out a particular strangled moan and Mike’s hand softened on his head, pulling him up. “What’s your… what’s your-”

“Green, green, baby, please come in my mouth, baby, please it feels so good,” Richie babbled, blinking away the tears while the wrecked rasp on his voice sent jolts all the way down to his dick. “Let me eat up your cum,” Mike held onto Richie’s head, holding his gaze as he started to quickly stroke himself, Richie’s eyes on his while he kept lapping at the tip of his cock. Richie’s hips were humping into the car seat, thrusting up and down as he searched for his own release.

“Yeah? You want, you want daddy’s cum?” Mike stuttered out, playful, rocking his hips and holding Richie’s head still, his hand guiding the head of his dick to move along his wet, hot tongue. He moaned, his dick throbbing hard against Richie. “O-open wide, gonna come,” Mike panted, teasing the skin underneath the head of his cock until he was cumming in quick, short spurts into Richie’s eager, waiting mouth.

Richie held his mouth open for Mike. White, sticky come being showed off to him, Richie’s proud eyes locked into his. Before Richie was given permission to swallow, Mike softly pulled him up, licking at his own lips before brushing their lips together. Richie’s hands came to rest on Mike’s neck, his hips still thrusting into any surface they could find. Mike’s hand caressed Richie’s sweaty neck as his free hand came down to rub at his achingly hard dick through his shorts.

They began to sloppily kiss, both of them groaning at the feeling and taste of Mike’s cum, being pushed in and out of their mouths. The kiss was wet and loud, Mike’s arm bucked at an awkward angle, his hand rubbing Richie’s dick so hard through the cloth of his shorts Richie was leaning full body against him, cum dripping out of his open mouth directly into Mike’s.

Richie swallowed, parting his lips from Mike’s. He opened his eyes, finding Mike’s heavy gaze already on him. They were so close Mike could stare into all of the different shades of blue inside of Richie’s irises, his thick eyelashes wet and heavy. Richie rested his forehead against Mike’s, both of them breathing into each other’mouths in quick pants. Richie from the constant stimulation on his dick and Mike from the effort of keeping his arm moving.

“Gonna come, babe,” Richie bawled. Mike immediately wrapped the hand on his neck around his throat, squeezing Richie’s tender, damp skin. Not enough to cut blood flow, but enough to make Richie’s eyes roll up to the back of his head in a chant of: “Mike, Mike, Mike,” as he came all over his briefs, his whole body shuddering as he fell heavily onto Mike’s sweater. “Holy fuck!” Richie cried. “MHmmHf, jesus”

“What was that?” Mike laughed.

“I love it when you choke me,” Richie snuggled himself up against Mike, both of them uncomfortably bent over the car seat. “Jesus Christ.”

“We’re so… messy…” Mike crowed, looking down at the cum stain on his sweater and wiping his chin. He placed his clean hand on top of Richie’s head, mindlessly trying to tame his messy curls. He looked at the trees surrounding the car.

“It’s fine. Pretty hot if you ask me. I love when you eat your own cum off my mouth like a dirty boy.” Richie stage-whispered. Or Richie being Richie, shouted at all of the fucking trees.

“You’re so gross.” Mike deadpanned. Richie turned his head, smiling cheekily up at Mike.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Mike said, leaning down when Richie reached up to him. They shared a long, loving kiss as the tall, bulky trees whistled and cherished young, reckless love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!  
> Title from Chase Atlantic's "Numb To The Feeling".


End file.
